The present invention relates to golf carts, and, more particularly, to a portable cover for golf carts.
In the past, the only golf cart covers that were available were sold as accessories to specific golf carts, because they had to be made to fit a specific cart and required certain attachment means on the cart, such as snaps. This meant that the golfer had to depend on the golf course to provide a golf cart cover for protection from the elements.
Taking covers on and off of carts has been fairly difficult, with the covers being bulky, heavy, and difficult to handle. Installation also required the use of various snaps or straps that attached directly to the cart.